Schadenfreude
by rocketeer7
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, seorang lulusan universitas melamar pekerjaan di Star Empire Coorporation dan bertemu seseorang yang ingin bunuh diri di rooftop. Dia mencintainya—namun dia menyadari sesuatu. If he could reverse the time, he wouldn't change a thing. HunBaek (Sehun x Baekhyun). Second Chapter : Being Remarkable.
1. Chapter 1

_**Schadenfreude**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A fanfic by rocketeer7**_

 _ **Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun (Wu Sehun), Kris Wu**_

 _First chapter : Amity_

Hari ini Baekhyun sudah sangat rapi, ia akan melaksanakan wawancara dengan Star Empire Coorporation untuk posisi General Manager disana. Well, bisa dibilang ini adalah penampilan paling rapi milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah berusaha menamatkan kuliahnya dengan _cumlaude,_ kini Baekhyun harus mendapat pekerjaan. Dia harus membuktikan pada teman temannya bahwa ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan lebih cepat dari mereka.

"Luhan-hyung, aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Luhan yang sedang mengoles roti pun menoleh dan tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun yang sedang memakai sepatunya di ambang pintu. Luhan lalu membawa rotinya dan berlari menuju Baekhyun.

"Ini, makanlah dijalan." Karena tangannya sibuk memasang sepatu, Baekhyun mengambil roti Luhan dengan menggigitnya.

"Thanks, hyung."

"Hati-hati dijalan. Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu?"

"Ani, hyung, kau pasti masih capek. Aku pergi dulu, ya, hyung!"

"Fighting, Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Baekhyun yang rapi langsung berjalan menuju halte yang terletak di persimpangan jalan. Tak menunggu beberapa lama lagi, bus tersebut datang. Baekhyun naik ke bus itu selama 15 menit, lalu bus itu berhenti ke halte di dekat Star Empire Coorporation. Baekhyun berjalan sebentar, lalu sampai di depan gedung megah Star Empire Coorporation.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau pasti bisa!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di udara sembari menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis, lalu mulai berjalan memasuki gedung.

Gedung Star Empire Coorporation sangat megah, terdapat orang-orang ber jas berjalan cepat di dalam gedung tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum, semoga ia bisa menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang sibuk tersebut. Mata Baekhyun memandang ke seluruh penjuru gedung megah Star Empire Coorporation. Tekadnya sudah benar benar bulat bahwa ia ingin bekerja di istana megah itu.

Baekhyun lalu menuju ke hall di lantai 9. Baekhyun menaiki lift dan menekan tombol 9. Wajahnya begitu berseri-seri hari ini. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan semua pertanyaan pertanyaan yang mungkin muncul waktu wawancara dari jauh jauh hari. Lift kemudian terbuka, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dan menuju hall.

Bruk!

"Auw!" Tepat saat akan membuka pintu hall, pintu tiba tiba terbuka dari dalam dan menyebabkan dahi Baekhyun terantuk pintu. Terlihat seorang namja jangkung yang sedang kaget karena tidak tahu bahwa di luar pintu ada Baekhyun.

"Oh, maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja jangkung itu.

"Aku baik baik saja, sepertinya." Baekhyun masih mengelus dahinya yang masih nyeri. Oh, baguslah, ia bertemu seorang teman ternyata. Dari penampilannya dan berkas berkas di tangannya, ia yakin bahwa namja di depannya ini juga akan melakukan wawancara sama sepertinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya namja jangkung itu lagi.

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku ingin melakukan wawancara untuk posisi General Manager disini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Uh, bukannya wawancaranya ada di hall?" Namja jangkung itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Bukankah ini hall-" Kata kata Baekhyun terhenti saat Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat papan diatas pintu besar tersebut yang ternyata bertuliskan 'Conference Room'.

"Coba kau lihat jam." Namja jangkung itu berucap lagi. Baekhyun yang masih bingung lalu melirik jam tangannya. 09.12 PM.

Dan wawancaranya dimulai jam 09.00 tepat.

"ASTAGA AKU TERLAMBAAAAAT!" Baekhyun lalu berlari menjauhi Conference Room. Namun Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya karena namja jangkung itu tidak berlari bersamanya, bukannya dia juga akan wawancara? Kenapa dia tidak panik samasekali?

"AISH, AYO! KITA TERLAMBAT!" Baekhyun berbalik, lalu menarik tangan namja jangkung itu untuk berlari bersama. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, apakah namja jangkung itu sudah menyerah sebelum wawancara?

"E-eh, tapi aku-"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Baekhyun masih berlari dengan menarik tangan namja jangkung itu. Baekhyun menyusuri lorong gedung, dan sampai ke ujungnya. Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti ketika melihat ruangan bertuliskan 'Star Empire Hall'. Baekhyun lalu dengan buru-buru membuka pintu hall. Baekhyun melihat banyak sekali orang berjas sedang bermonolog mempraktikkan apa yang akan mereka jawab untuk wawancara.

"Eh? Wu Sajangnim?" Seorang wanita berjas hitam berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Wanita itu lalu membungkuk di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

Wu Sajangnim?

Oh tidak. Jangan-jangan...

"Sa-sajangnim?" Baekhyun lalu menyadari bahwa tangannya masih menggenggam tangan namja jangkung itu. Baekhyun buru buru melepas pegangannya pada tangan namja jangkung itu.

"Ah, ya, bagaimana proses wawancaranya?" tanya namja jangkung itu kepada wanita tadi. Baekhyun masih cengo di tempatnya. Baekhyun melihat ke arah wanita itu, lalu ke namja jangkung itu lagi. Wanita-namja jangkung. Wanita-namja jangkung.

"Wawancaranya berjalan dengan sangat baik, sajangnim. Baiklah, saya akan ke bawah dulu, sajangnim." Wanita itu membungkuk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan namja jangkung itu. Baekhyun yang sedang dalam keadaan trance perlahan lahan sadar.

"Sa-sajangnim? AH! Maafkan saya, sajangnim! Saya tidak tahu kalau... kalau..." Baekhyun membungkuk dan meminta maaf berulang kali kepada namja jangkung itu. Namja jangkung yang baru saja dipanggil Wu Sajangnim itu hanya tertawa _awkward_ sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. _Awkward_.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah, masuklah dan lakukan yang terbaik untuk wawancara."

Yang Baekhyun tahu, para CEO perusahaan besar itu sebagian besar sudah berumur, sombong, dan pemarah, seperti halnya orang kaya kebanyakan. Namun kali ini teori Baekhyun salah, karena namja jangkung di depannya ini nyatanya adalah seorang CEO, namun ia masih terlihat sangat muda, ramah, dan juga baik. Benar benar merubah pandangan Baekhyun terhadap orang kaya kebanyakan. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Ne, sajangnim. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya."

Namja jangkung itu mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat dan mulai memasuki hall. _Well_ , hampir saja Baekhyun gagal hanya karena ia mengira CEO sebagai _jobseeker_. Namun untungnya CEO bermarga Wu itu baik dan melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja. Baekhyun lalu melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk kosong, namun nihil. Hall milik Star Empire memang sangat besar, namun para _jobseeker_ juga banyak yang datang, jadi ruangan ini terbilang cukup ramai. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk jongkok dan bersandar di tembok.

"Nomor 25 Ji Yedam, nomor 26 Im Sena, nomor 27 Park Jiwoon silahkan masuk." Baekhyun melihat namja dengan rambut belah tengah meneriaki nama-nama yang akan masuk untuk melakukan wawancara. Baekhyun melihat lembar pendaftarannya dan mengingat ia urutan nomor 40. Ah, masih lama.

Ada satu kebiasaan Baekhyun jika sedang bosan, bersedih, atau berfikir. Baekhyun akan datang ke _rooftop,_ dan melihat pemandangan sambil melepaskan penatnya. Baekhyun fikir, jika ia sedang berada di _rooftop_ , semilir angin akan menerbangkan semua pikiran berkecamuknya. Kebiasaan ini sudah dilakukan Baekhyun sejak _Middle School_. Baekhyun akan berada di _rooftop_ sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Dan kini disinilah Baekhyun, di dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke _rooftop_ gedung Star Empire. Gedung Star Empire ini memiliki 25 lantai. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun langsung keluar dan menaiki tangga menuju _rooftop_. Jika Baekhyun terus terusan berada di _hall_ dan mendengar orang ber-monolog, ia bisa sangat gugup dan mengacaukan wawancaranya. Jadi, berada di _rooftop_ adalah pilihan terbaik Baekhyun.

"SEHUN-AH! YAH WU SEHUN!" Saat akan sampai di akhir anak tangga, Baekhyun mendengar suara orang ramai berteriak-teriak. Namun, yang paling Baekhyun dengar adalah suara _bass_ seorang namja diantara teriakan-teriakan lainnya. Baekhyun penasaran, lalu dengan cepat menaiki tangga.

"Sehun-ssi! Turunlah!"

"Bahaya, Sehun-ssi!"

"WU SEHUN! JANGAN BERBUAT HAL BODOH, IDIOT!"

Baekhyun lalu menerobos kerumunan orang di depannya. Badannya yang mungil memudahkan ia sampai di depan kerumunan orang orang berteriak tersebut. Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya, dan melihat seorang namja putih sedang berada di pinggir _rooftop_ , bersiap akan meloncat kebawah.

Apa ia akan bunuh diri?

"Andwae! Jangan loncat!" Kini Baekhyun juga ikut berteriak. Matanya membulat khawatir, jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan namja putih itu.

"DIAM! SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTANYA PADA APPA, SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT AKU JADI BEGINI!" Namja putih itu menoleh, dan Baekhyun bisa melihat kilatan amarah, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan tersirat di raut wajah namja itu.

"Turunlah, Sehun-ssi!"

"Jebal, Sehun-ssi!"

"OI BODOH IDIOT! CEPAT TURUN!"

"DIAAAAAM!" Uh-oh. Kini bukan namja bernama Sehun itu yang berteriak, namun Baekhyun. Baekhyun risih, dan khawatir. Teriakan-teriakan itu hanya dapat memperkeruh suasana saja. Baekhyun harus berpikir cepat, mencegah Sehun untuk bunuh diri. Sontak semua orang yang tadi berteriak-teriak melihat Baekhyun bingung. Sehun yang sedang berada di ambang hidup dan matinya pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun bingung.

"Ehem, jadi, namamu Wu Sehun, bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan halus, dan mendekat perlahan ke arah Sehun.

"BUKAN URUSANMU! DAN JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Bentak Sehun.

"O-oke. Aku akan disini. Aku tidak mendekat," Baekhyun sudah seperempat jalan, lalu berhenti. Takut tiba-tiba Sehun akan loncat jika ia terus mendekat. "Wu Sehun-ssi, kelihatannya kau lebih muda dariku, dan kau masih punya masa depan yang cerah."

"CERAH KATAMU!? KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" Bentak Sehun lagi. Baekhyun kembali berjalan perlahan tanpa disadari Sehun.

"Wu Sehun-ssi, aku mempunyai kenalan saat aku masuk rumah sakit karena tifus bulan lalu." Baekhyun mulai bercerita, "dia Kim Dani. Kau tahu? Dia mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium tiga di umurnya yang baru 6 tahun. Dia begitu karena ayahnya seorang perokok berat,"

Sehun diam. Baekhyun semakin mendekat dengan perlahan.

"Dani bercerita padaku, ia ingin sekolah. Ia ingin ayah dan ibunya menjenguknya sekali saja. Namun ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah sekalipun menjenguknya. Para dokter memprediksi waktunya di dunia hanya 2 minggu. Itu artinya, Dani tidak bisa bersekolah, memiliki teman-teman dan bermain, ataupun melakukan hal yang ia sukai."

Baekhyun semakin mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Dani sangat ingin sembuh, kau tahu? Dia selalu menatap iri anak anak yang hidupnya begitu sempurna. Namun Tuhan sangat menyayangi Dani, minggu lalu ia dipanggil Tuhan. Percayalah, Wu Sehun, banyak yang ingin hidup seperti kau. Belajarlah untuk bersyukur. Mungkin cobaanmu terasa begitu berat, namun percayalah bahwa masalah tidak akan selamanya datang. Ada kalanya kita berada di bawah, dan ada kalanya kita diatas. Karena...

...pasti ada seseorang yang membutuhkanmu untuk hidup."

Deg! Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun menohok hati Sehun sangat keras. Benarkah? Benarkah ada yang membutuhkannya? Selama ini ia merasa dirinya hanyalah sampah tak berguna yang pantas dibuang, yang jika ia mati pun takkan ada yang berubah. Ia berfikir bahwa ia hanyalah anak yang hanya bisa merepotkan orang-orang di dekatnya saja. Benarkah... Ada yang membutuhkannya?

Hup! Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun, sehingga Sehun limbung, lalu jatuh menimpa tubuh Baekhyun. Semua orang di _rooftop_ itu lalu menghela nafas lega melihat Sehun sudah tidak berada di pinggiran lagi.

Mata Sehun dan Baekhyun lalu bertemu. Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun yang begitu cantik, walaupun dia laki-laki. Surai coklat Baekhyun yang sangat halus, mata Baekhyun yang begitu jernih, dan bibir Baekhyun yang tipis, Sehun takkan mau melupakannya. Ah, lebih tepatnya, Sehun takkan bisa melupakannya.

"H-hei, Wu Sehun, kau berat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meringis. Sehun yang sadar lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan buru-buru bangun dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sehun. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"WU SEHUN! BODOH!" Suara bass itu memecah suasana. Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh, dan mendapati seorang namja jangkung berjalan kearah mereka. Namja jangkung itu lalu menjitak kepala Sehun. Baekhyun melihatnya, itu adalah Wu Sajangnim. Orang yang tadi ditarik oleh Baekhyun dan dikira _jobseeker_.

"Auw! Hyung!"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi atau kau akan mati di tanganku sebelum kau melakukannya." Wu Sajangnim lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Mati kau, Baekhyun! Dia akan mengingatnya!

"Eh, kau? Ah, terimakasih banyak! Kau telah menyelamatkan adikku. Siapa namamu?" tanya Wu Sajangnim sambil menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

Dia tidak marah? Atau tidak ingat?

"Namaku... Byun Baekhyun, sajangnim."

"Nama yang cantik." Ucap Sehun. Wu Sajangnim lalu berdecak kearah adiknya itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia ingin bunuh diri, namun sekarang ia malah menggoda namja manis. Sungguh, ia tak tahu jalan pikiran adiknya yang labil itu.

"Aku Kris Wu, dan dia adikku, Wu Sehun. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, tanpa kau adikku yang idiot ini pasti sudah terjun." Kris tersenyum lebar kearah Baekhyun, yang kini sudah tidak menunduk lagi. Baekhyun juga tersenyum.

"Ah tidak, sajangnim. Aku juga tidak bisa tinggal diam, jadi... yah..." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga berterimakasih, Baekhyun-hyung. Kalau tidak ada Baek-hyung, aku pasti sudah melakukan hal bodoh dan mati sia sia." Sehun tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas senyuman Sehun lalu mengangguk.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah selesai wawancara?" Ucap Kris. Baekhyun trance sejenak.

Wawancara...

Wawancara...

"Wawancara! Aku terlambaaaaaaaaat!" Tanpa babibu lagi, Baekhyun langsung berlari dengan tergesa gesa menuju hall. Pasalnya, acara menyelamatkan Sehun tadi cukup lama, dan Baekhyun tidak yakin sekarang masih urutan dibawah nomornya. Saat menuruni tangga, Baekhyun sedikit terpeleset dan kakinya berdarah karena mengenai pinggiran tangga.

"Auw!" Pekik Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tak ingin lama lama membuang waktu, ia kembali berlari menuju lift dan buru buru menekan angka 9. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju hall, tak peduli dengan jalannya yang terseok-seok. Baekhyun sampai di hall, lalu menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang bermonolog ria.

"Permisi, ini sudah urutan ke berapa ya?" tanya Baekhyun tergesa-gesa.

"Um... sudah urutan ke 60. Baru saja dipanggil." Jawab namja itu.

Oh tidak.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaak!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menarik rambutnya frustasi, membuat semua orang di _hall_ itu memandangnya aneh. Baekhyun tidak peduli, rasanya ia ingin berteriak kencang sekarang. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk bekerja di gedung megah itu.

Baekhyun benar benar kacau sekarang.

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang yeoja berpakaian rapi dan mengenakan tanda pengenal menghampiri Baekhyun yang sempat membuat keributan. Yeoja itu mendelik marah kearah Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya. Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya menghadap yeoja itu.

"A-ah, bisakah saya ikut wawancara susulan? Ta-tadi saya sedang berada di atap dan tidak tahu kalau saya sudah dipanggil." Ucap Baekhyun memelas. Yeoja itu menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu bahwa perusahaan manapun tidak akan mengadakan wawancara susulan. Jadi lebih baik kau sekarang pergi sebelum aku memanggil _security_ kesini." Ucap yeoja itu angkuh. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Ku-kumohon, saya ingin wawancara susulan." Baekhyun semakin memelaskan wajahnya, namun yeoja itu malah mengangkat ponselnya dan mulai mengetik angka-angka.

" _Security_? Cepat ke _hall._ Ada yang mengganggu disini." Ucap yeoja itu melalui telepon. Baekhyun semakin membelalakkan matanya, ternyata yeoja itu benar-benar menelpon security. Baekhyun lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan panggil _security_ , saya hanya ingin wawancara susulan—hei!" Baekhyun sontak kaget ketika ada dua orang kekar yang menarik tangannya untuk menjauhi yeoja itu. Baekhyun dapat melihat yeoja itu mengembangkan senyum sinisnya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersumpah akan membenci yeoja itu seumur hidupnya.

"He-hei! Lepaskan! Aku hanya ingin wawancara susulan! Aish, lepaskaaaan!" Baekhyun semakin berontak tatkala dua _security_ itu semakin menarik tangannya kasar. Semakin Baekhyun berontak, semakin kencang dua _security_ itu menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Suara bass memecah suasana yang sedang tegang itu. Baekhyun dan kedua _security_ itu sontak menoleh dan melihat Kris berlari kearah mereka. Kedua namja kekar itu kaget, lalu dengan sendirinya melonggarkan cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu langsung menarik tangannya dari tangan kedua _security_ itu.

"Sakit, tahu!" Sungut Baekhyun kepada dua _security_ tersebut.

"Sa-sajangnim?" Ucap salah satu dari kedua _security_ itu, takut jika mereka berbuat kesalahan dan CEO muda itu bisa memecatnya kapan saja.

"Wu Sajangnim!?" Yeoja itu juga kaget melihat kehadiran Kris di _hall_ tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun-ah?" Kris lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memeriksanya, takut jika cengkeraman kedua namja kekar itu menyakiti Baekhyun. Kris memeriksa dan membolak-balik lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa pipinya berubah menjadi merah merona.

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja, sajangnim." Cicit Baekhyun.

Kris lalu menoleh ke arah yeoja galak itu, "Ra Ae-ssi, aku ingin mengadakan wawancara susulan bagi Baekhyun. Dan aku sendiri yang akan mewawancarainya. Jadi bilang kepada Heeyeon untuk mencarikan jadwal kosongku."

"Ba-baiklah sajangnim." Yeoja galak itu lalu terlihat kikuk, namun mengiyakan perintah atasannya itu.

"Sa-sajangnim, terimakasih banyak." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk kearah Kris. Kris lalu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Sangat tidak adil jika melepasmu tanpa wawancara, bukan? Dan kau tidak ikut wawancara juga karena menyelamatkan Sehun. Jadi anggap saja ini rasa terimakasihku kepadamu, Byun Baekhyun." Kris mengecek jam-nya, "dan satu lagi, ayo makan siang denganku."

"N-ne?" Baekhyun sepertinya sedang mendadak tuli sekarang.

"Makan siang. Ayo." Kris lalu berjalan didepan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu. Baekhyun-hyung, kau ikut denganku." Sehun tiba-tiba berlari mendatangi Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Kris menatap kesal kepada adiknya itu.

"Apa-apaan, Wu Sehun? Kau seharusnya sudah di rumah sekarang." Ucap Kris, meninggikan suaranya. Adiknya itu benar-benar bebal dan selalu berhasil membuat Kris naik darah dengan segala tingkahnya.

"Kau tidak lihat kakinya terluka, hah?" Sehun lalu berjongkok dan memeriksa kaki Baekhyun yang sobek. Sehun mencoba memeriksa luka Baekhyun.

"Akh!" Kris yang mendengar pekikan Baekhyun sontak menoleh dan buru-buru menghampiri Baekhyun yang kesakitan memegangi kakinya. Ternyata Sehun benar, Kris melihat darah di kaki Baekhyun, sepertinya kaki Baekhyun sobek.

"Aku akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, hyung." Sehun lalu melingkarkan tangan Baekhyun pada pundaknya, membantunya berjalan. Kris menghela nafas kasar lalu memijit pelipisnya saking pusingnya. Adiknya baru saja membuat keributan dan sekarang ingin bertindak baik.

"Ani, Sehun-ssi, akan kuobati sendiri di rumah." Baekhyun mencoba menolak tawaran Sehun dengan halus, dia tidak ingin merepotkan Kris dan Sehun lebih jauh setelah Kris memberikannya wawancara susulan. Dan perlu kau ingat, Kris Wu sendiri yang akan mewawancarai Baekhyun. Sang CEO akan turun tangan.

"Pertama, Baekhyun," Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "kau bukan dokter. Dan aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan kemampuanmu mengobati. Kau mau infeksi? Tentu tidak. Jadi lebih aman jika aku membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Ta-tapi Sehun-ssi, temanku adalah seorang dok-"

"Kedua, tidak ada penolakan."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, sepertinya percuma saja menolak. "Baiklah."

"Ketiga, aku mau kau berhenti memanggilku Sehun-ssi. Kau baru saja menyelamatkanku, dan kau sudah kuanggap menjadi teman. Panggil aku Sehun saja. Dan yang kali ini juga tidak ada penolakan." Sehun berbicara dengan penuh antusias kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu mengangguk-angguk patuh.

"Baiklah, Sehun."

Baekhyun dan Sehun lalu berjalan menuju parkiran, tempat corvette stingray milik Sehun diparkir. Selama perjalanan menuju parkiran, Sehun sangat berhati-hati memapah Baekhyun. Sesekali Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit di kakinya yang sempat ia lupakan sejenak waktu berdebat dengan yeoja galak yang bernama Ra Ae tadi.

"Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun-hyung." Sehun lalu menuntun Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya. Sehun lalu berlari kecil menuju kursi supir. Corvette stingray milik Sehun meluncur di jalanan Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang. Sebenarnya Sehun suka sekali kebut-kebutan, namun disebelahnya kini terdapat namja mungil yang sedang terluka dan tidak mungkin Sehun mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Sehun." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ani, Baekhyun-hyung. Lagipula kau sedang terluka, aku hanya tidak bisa diam saja. Dan aku akan lebih lega jika aku sendiri yang membawamu ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan kau terawat dengan baik." Ucap Sehun yang tersenyum sambil masih fokus ke jalanan.

"Tapi sudah kubilang temanku seorang dokter..." cicit Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Aku tidak ingin penolongku terluka." Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya kami semua tadi. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi." Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar, mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun yang akan mempoutkan bibirnya ketika sedang kesal atau merajuk.

"Haha, baiklah, baiklah." Sehun terkekeh. "Nah, Baekhyun, kita sudah sampai."

Sehun dan Baekhyun lalu sampai di rumah sakit. Sehun kembali memapah Baekhyun hingga menuju ruang UGD. Dan benar saja, dokter memberi Baekhyun 3 jahitan di kakinya karena robek. Sehun yang melihat proses jahit-menjahit itu hanya bisa meringis melihat Baekhyun yang menahan sakit. Setelah selesai memasang perban di kaki Baekhyun, dokter pun memperbolehkan Baekhyun pulang.

"Aku antar kau pulang, namun sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku lapar, Baekhyun-hyung." Usul Sehun yang masih mengemudi di jalanan padat Seoul.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran _favorite_ -ku, hyung."

Setelah 10 menit mengemudi, Sehun dan Baekhyun lalu sampai di restoran megah dan mewah di kawasan cheondam-dong. Baekhyun pernah tahu restoran ini karena Luhan pernah bercerita bahwa ia pernah ditraktir oleh Chanlie—kakak kelas Luhan yang punya perusahaan besar di China. Sehun lalu memarkir corvette stingray-nya dan bersiap-siap untuk turun. Baekhyun lalu menoleh kearah Sehun bingung.

"Eng, Sehun, kenapa kita makan disini?" Ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Kenapa? Ini restoran _favorite_ -ku. Percayalah, makanan disini enak-enak." Sehun mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang masih bingung.

"Ya, aku percaya, tapi tidak bisakah kita ke restoran lain? Begini, Sehun, aku bahkan belum diterima di perusahaan kakakmu dan kau mengajakku ke restoran yang harga satu makanannya sama dengan 40 kardus ramen yang bisa kumakan berbulan bulan." Ucap Baekhyun. Sehun menatap Baekhyun sejenak, lalu tertawa kearah Baekhyun.

" _Seriously_ , kau benar benar polos. Tentu saja aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Hah?"

"Sudah, ayo turun! Aku lapar."

Mau tak mau, Baekhyun kini mengekor di belakang Sehun memasuki restoran tersebut. Sehun lalu memilih duduk di dekat jendela, dan Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya. Baekhyun sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan adik CEO Star Empire itu.

" _Your order, please_?" Pelayan berjas hitam itu bertanya kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun.

" _One foie gras, please_. Dan Baekhyun-hyung, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Sehun kepada Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun sedang melihat daftar menu dari atas ke bawah dengan bingung.

Uh-oh. Sebenarnya Baekhyun melihat daftar harganya.

"Cobalah risotto saffron. Itu sangat enak, Baekhyun." Usul Sehun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. " _One risotto saffron_."

" _And the wine?"_ Ucap pelayan itu lagi.

" _No, wait. Just plain water_ —" Saat Baekhyun ingin bicara air putih saja, Sehun langsung menyela kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Sauvignon blanc." Ucap Sehun cepat. Pelayan itu mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

...

Setelah makan malam yang menurut Baekhyun sangat megah itu, Sehun mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Di rumah, Luhan sudah menyambut Baekhyun di depan pintu. Luhan tertegun saat melihat Baekhyun pulang dengan diantar mobil sport yang Luhan tahu itu adalah corvette stingray, dan Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan harganya. Dan anehnya, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil itu, dibukakan pintunya oleh sang supir pula.

"Terimakasih, Sehun. Kau tidak masuk dulu?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, maaf Baekhyun, aku harus bertemu dengan abeoji sebentar lagi. Oh ya, Kris hyung baru saja memberiku pesan, katanya jadwalnya kosong minggu depan jam 4 sore. Jadi kau bisa wawancara dengannya minggu depan jam 4 di ruangan Kris hyung, lantai 12. Oke?" Sehun tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Sehun. Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Baekhyun."

"Eum."

Sehun lalu melaju meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu mengunci pagar dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya, namun ia melihat Luhan bersandar di ambang pintu dengan tangan dilipat dan cengiran anehnya itu. Baekhyun mengernyit heran kearah Luhan.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Itu tadi siapa, Baek? Woah, dia terlihat kaya, dan... tampan." Luhan tersenyum menggoda kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecak kearah Luhan. Tatapan sahabatnya itu menandakan bahwa Luhan sedang berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Dia adik CEO Star Empire, Wu Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun malas. Baekhyun lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Luhan mengekor di belakangnya setelah menutup pintu.

"Uh, tunggu dulu. Adik seorang CEO mengantarmu pulang, dengan mobil mewahnya, dan dengan dia yang menyetir—maksudku bukan supirnya, _well_ , itu mencurigakan, Baek." Luhan lalu duduk di sofa dan mengambil snack _honey butter chips_ yang sebenarnya milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengambil air putih di kulkas.

"Ceritanya panjang, hyung." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menyandarkan tangannya pada meja makan, "Tapi sepertinya aku bisa memberimu rangkumannya. Aku menyelamatkannya dan dia berterimakasih padaku. Selesai."

"Hei, apa-apaan itu? Tak ada romantis-romantisnya samasekali." Luhan kembali mengunyah _honey butter chips_ milik Baekhyun. "Dan bagaimana wawancaramu?"

"Aku ikut wawancara susulan, hyung. Minggu depan jam 4 sore." Baekhyun lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, "Aku mandi dulu, hyung!"

 **...**

End of _Amity_ ; 3735 words

Personal contact : pathcode461 (fast response)

Thanks to Stephanie Yuri for the cheer my NSDC competition. I'm waiting for your fics.


	2. Second Chapter : Being Remarkable

_**Schadenfreude**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A fanfic by rocketeer7**_

 _ **Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun (Wu Sehun), Kris Wu**_

 _First Chapter : Amity ; Second chapter : Being Remarkable_

" _Ceritanya panjang, hyung." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menyandarkan tangannya pada meja makan, "Tapi sepertinya aku bisa memberimu rangkumannya. Aku menyelamatkannya dan dia berterimakasih padaku. Selesai."_

" _Hei, apa-apaan itu? Tak ada romantis-romantisnya samasekali." Luhan kembali mengunyah honey butter chips milik Baekhyun. "Dan bagaimana wawancaramu?"_

" _Aku ikut wawancara susulan, hyung. Minggu depan jam 4 sore." Baekhyun lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, "Aku mandi dulu, hyung!"_

 **...**

Wu Sehun berjalan cepat sambil membawa gitar kesayangannya—Matilda—menuju ruangan kakaknya, Kris Wu. Sehun telah bertanya kepada sekertaris Kris, Heeyeon, dan Heeyeon menjawab bahwa Kris sekarang tidak ada jadwal meeting dan sedang ada di ruangannya. Dengan jawaban Heeyeon itu, sekarang Sehun sedang mengembangkan senyumnya menuju ruangan Kris di lantai 12. Sehun baru saja berlatih bersama band-nya dan buru-buru menuju ke Star Empire saat band-nya sudah selesai berlatih.

Cklek. Sehun membuka pintu ruangan Kris.

"Hyung?" Sehun lalu menutup pintu, lalu berjalan kearah Kris yang sedang berkutat dengan tablet-nya. Kris yang melihat kedatangan Sehun pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Sehun sambil duduk di sofa Kris dan menaruh Matilda dengan hati-hati di atas meja kaca Kris.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau memberiku salinan _curriculum vitae_ Byun Baekhyun?" Sehun tersenyum memelas kearah Kris. Kris menaruh tablet-nya dan menatap adiknya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Oh ayolah, Kris tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun tertarik pada Baekhyun. _Well_ , adiknya itu jarang menunjukkan ketertarikan pada seseorang, ini memang sebuah kejadian yang langka.

"Aku tidak bisa. Itu rahasia." Kris lalu kembali mengambil tablet-nya dan men-scroll dengan kasar tablet tak bersalahnya itu.

"Oh, ayolah, hyung!" Sehun berdecak kesal kepada kakaknya yang selalu keras kepala itu, "Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih, itu saja."

"Tidak bisa. Sudah, kau pulanglah." Kris berkata, namun matanya tidak lepas dari tablet-nya. Sehun lagi-lagi berdecak kesal.

"Pelit sekali. Aku 'kan tidak pernah minta apapun padamu, hyung, jadi berikanlah aku salinan _curriculum vitae_ Byun Baekhyun. Aku janji tidak macam-macam, kok!" Sehun meminta dengan frustasi kearah Kris.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang dia?" Kris berlagak tak peduli, namun sebenarnya ia juga penasaran dengan langkah apa yang akan Sehun ambil untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"Semuanya. Dimana dia lahir, dimana alamat rumahnya, dimana dulu dia bersekolah, nomor ponselnya, dan terlebih lagi, status perkawinannya. Bagaimana jika dia sudah menikah? Argh, aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkannya." Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bodoh. Dia baru lulus, mana mungkin dia sudah menikah?" Kris tersenyum meremehkan. Sehun lalu menatap Kris bingung.

"Kenapa hyung bisa tahu kalau Baekhyun baru lulus? Kau sudah membaca _curriculum vitae_ Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada curiga kearah Kris. Kris lalu berdehem keras.

"Mana mungkin aku belum membaca _curriculum vitae_ calon karyawanku. Tentu saja aku harus membacanya." Bohong Kris. Mana mungkin Kris mau repot-repot membaca _curriculum vitae_ calon karyawannya? Dia CEO, dan tugas menyortir calon karyawan ada di pegawainya, Ra Ae. _Well_ , jika bukan Baekhyun, mungkin dia akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Ra Ae.

"Ah, benar juga." Kris menghela nafas, setidaknya Sehun percaya padanya. "Ayolah, hyung! Kali ini saja!"

"Hah... baiklah. Kali ini saja. Akan kukirim salinannya ke emailmu." Kris menyerah, ia tahu adiknya ini tidak akan menyerah begitu saja jika belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Assa! Thanks, hyung." Sehun mengambil Matilda, lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan Kris. Kris menghela nafasnya berat.

...

Baekhyun sedang duduk bersila di sofanya sambil menggenggam beberapa kertas di tangannya. Matanya dihiasi dengan kacamata baca, membuat laki-laki itu semakin manis. Kertas-kertas tersebut merupakan kertas berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin akan muncul dalam wawancara. Kini Baekhyun harus menyiapkannya dengan ekstra keras, karena yang mewawancarainya nanti tak lain tak bukan adalah sang CEO sendiri.

Ting tong.

Bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun yang ingat jika Luhan sedang bekerja di rumah sakit sekarang. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun-lah yang harus membuka pintu. Baekhyun lalu merapikan kertas-kertasnya dan menaruhnya di meja makan, lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

"Hai."

Baekhyun yang membuka pintu mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum cerah berada di depannya. Baekhyun terkikik sejenak, baru saja sehari yang lalu pria di depannya itu akan meloncat dari _rooftop_ gedung dan menggemWuan banyak orang, sekarang dia sedang tersenyum cerah kearah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ssi? Masuklah, tapi maaf, rumahku agak sedikit kotor. Aku masih sibuk menyiapkan wawancara dan Luhan hyung sedang bekerja." Baekhyun lalu mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Rumah Baekhyun terlihat rapi untuk ukuran seorang Wu Sehun, yang memang dari dasarnya tidak suka bersih bersih. Sehun terbiasa menyerahkan semua pekerjaan bersih bersih kepada para maid-nya.

"Baekhyun-hyung, jangan panggil aku Sehun-ssi. Cukup Sehun." Sehun lalu duduk di sofa cokelat milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah Sehun, lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

"Kau mau minum apa, Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun berteriak kearah Sehun sambil berjongkok dan mengubek-ubek kulkasnya.

"Air putih saja, hyung."

"Arasseo." Baekhyun lalu menutup kulkasnya dan membawakan segelas air putih dingin kepada Sehun. Baekhyun meletakkan gelas tersebut di meja, lalu duduk di samping Sehun.

"Hyung, kau terlihat semakin manis jika menggunakan kacamata." Sehun menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya, memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang memang terlihat semakin manis jika sedang menggunakan kacamata. Baekhyun berdehem, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ani. Aku samasekali tidak manis, Sehun-ah. Jangan mengada-ada."

"Aku berani bersumpah, hyung. Kau adalah orang terma—"

Ting tong.

Bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi. Sehun mengutuk siapa saja yang sedang mengganggu acaranya melakukan pendekatan dengan Baekhyun. Sehun menghela nafas berat, kesal.

"Aku buka dulu pintunya, ya." Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sehun yang juga penasaran siapa makhluk yang berani-beraninya mengganggu acara pendekatannya dengan Baekhyun itupun ikut berjalan di belakang Baekhyun.

"Siang, Baekhyun." Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya waktu melihat sesosok namja jangkung berdiri di depannya sambil membawa satu plastik besar berwarna putih. Tak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun, Sehun yang ada di belakangnya pun terlihat terkejut sekaligus kesal.

"Kris?"

"Boleh aku masuk? Aku membawakanmu beberapa _pastry_. Oh, hai, Sehun, kau ada disini juga?" Kris tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sehun yang merasa kakaknya itu mengibarkan bendera perang padanya itupun beringsut kesal.

"Ah, iya, masuklah." Baekhyun lalu mempersilahkan lelaki jangkung berjas hitam itu masuk. Kris lalu meletakkan bungkusan dengan plastik putih itu di atas meja, lalu duduk di sofa milik Baekhyun.

"Memangnya ada apa kalian berdua kompak kesini?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ada yang mengibarkan bendera perang padaku, hyung." Sehun menatap sinis kearah Kris. Kris mendengus kesal kearah Sehun.

"Hah? Siapa?" Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti situasipun sontak terkejut.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Dia hanya ngelantur. Oh iya, Baekhyun, kau siap untuk wawancara? Apa bisa kita ke kantor sekarang untuk wawancara?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun gelagapan dibuat Kris.

"Se-sekarang? Ta-tapi aku belum siap, dan..."

"Bersiap-siaplah. Kau bisa naik mobil bersamaku ke kantor. Aku tunggu disini 15 menit lagi, oke? Kebetulan _meeting_ terakhir dibatalkan."

Well, tidak sepenuhnya dibatalkan, sih. Hanya saja, Kris yang mengetahui Sehun akan segera menuju ke rumah Baekhyun pun meminta meetingnya dibatalkan secara sepihak, dan itu membuat Suho selaku Vice-President Kris uring-uringan. Bayangkan saja, investor tersebut jauh jauh datang dari Singapore dan Kris membatalkan meeting dengan seenak jidatnya, membuat Suho harus membuat 1001 alasan bagi Kris.

"Ba-baiklah."

Baekhyun lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Sehun dan Kris yang berada di ruang tamu Baekhyun hanya berdiam-diaman, hanya bunyi jam yang terdengar diantara mereka. Sehun lalu menghela nafas, dan menghadap kearah Kris.

"Kau mau merebut Baekhyun, ya?" tanya Sehun ketus kearah Kris.

"Apa? Merebut? Terakhir kali aku melihat Baekhyun, dia _single_."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kita akan bersaing secara sehat."

...

Baekhyun dan Kris keluar dari ruangan Kris. Kris telah malakukan wawancara dengan Baekhyun, dan telah menyerahkan hasilnya kepada Ra Ae. Tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Kris, Baekhyun ternyata begitu cerdas, dan ia menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kris dengan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Terimakasih banyak, sajangnim." Baekhyun membungkuk hormat kearah Kris. Kris tersenyum dan mengacak rambut cokelat Baekhyun lembut.

"Sama sama, Baekhyun-ah. Oh ya, apakah kau ada acara sehabis ini?" Kris tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal samasekali. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, apakah ada yang harus dilakukannya hari ini atau tidak.

"Sepertinya tidak ada," Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kris, "ada apa, Kris?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, bisakah?"

"Tidak apa-ap—"

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang sudah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh, dan mendapati Sehun sedang menggenggam tangannya sembari memandang Kris dengan tatapan tajam. Kris yang menyadari tatapan adiknya itu pun juga membalas menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Baekhyun sudah ada janji denganku."

"Ja-janji? Sehun—"

Sebelum Baekhyun sukses untuk mengklarifikasi apa maksud Sehun, Sehun sudah menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Kris, membuat Baekhyun juga mau tak mau mengikutinya. Sehun berjalan dengan cepat, membuat Baekhyun sedikit berlari mengikuti Sehun. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia dan Baekhyun sudah berada di depan mobilnya.

"Sehun-ah! Tanganku sakit!" Baekhyun melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman Sehun yang cukup erat. Sehun membelalakkan matanya melihat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Sehun mengambil tangan Baekhyun, mengecupnya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya akibat cengkeraman tangan Sehun.

"Itu tadi apa, Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau mencegahku pergi dengan Kris?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Sehun, namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya karena Sehun sedang menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi dengannya. Karena," Sehun menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya di mobil, "aku tahu dia tertarik padamu."

"Ap-apa? Tidak mungkin!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, Sehun terlalu dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Aku mengenal kakakku. Aku tahu dia tidak akan menyerah terhadap apa yang dia suka. Termasuk dirimu." Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lagi.

"Menyerah dengan siapa?" Ucap Baekhyun bingung.

"Denganku."

"Ap-apa? Ta-tapi... Kita baru bertemu dua minggu yang lalu, Sehun-ah."

"Apa itu penting?"

"Ya." Baekhyun menurunkan tangan Sehun yang menghimpitnya dengan mobil, "Terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan bahwa kau tertarik padaku hanya dalam waktu 2 minggu."

"Masuklah ke dalam mobil." Perintah Sehun. Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. " _Please_."

Setelah mendengar nada memohon Sehun, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun tidak memakai seat-belt nya pun langsung memakaikan Baekhyun seatbelt nya, hingga jarak wajah Sehun dan Baekhyun sangat dekat.

Sehun pun langsung mengemudi.

 **...**

"Sehun?" Baekhyun melihat hamparan pasir dan pemandangan laut yang sangat indah. Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak pergi ke pantai, dan melihat pemandangan laut seperti ini membuat hatinya damai. "Ini sangat indah."

"Benar, 'kan?" Sehun menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun dengan lembut, "aku selalu kesini jika sedang stress."

"Yah, ini bisa menghilangkan stress." Baekhyun lalu duduk di pasir, diikuti Sehun di sebelahnya. Wajah Baekhyun sangat tenang memperhatikan pemandangan. Sehun menoleh, tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Jadi, Baekhyun hyung," Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun, "ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu."

"Hm? Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan Sehun apakah dia tidak salah bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Tidak ada yang menarik, sih."

"Oh, ayolah." Sehun memaksa Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Baekhyun mengalah. Sehun tersenyum, akhirnya Baekhyun mau terbuka padanya. "Aku baru saja lulus dari KAIST. Aku berasal dari Bucheon, sekolah di Daejeon, dan berakhir disini, Seoul. Orangtuaku sekarang masih berada di Bucheon. Ayahku seorang profesor dan ibuku seorang pengacara. Aku tinggal disini bersama sahabatku yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, Luhan. Yah, karena biaya flat akan lebih murah jika dibayar berdua. Aku suka strawberry, sangat. Aku juga punya anjing bernama mongryong di rumah. Em, apa lagi? Itu saja menurutku."

"Benar hanya itu saja?" Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Orang yang kau suka, mungkin? Atau kekasih?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih, Sehun-ah."

"Laki-laki semanis dirimu tidak mungkin tidak mempunyai kekasih sebelumnya." Sehun menggoda Baekhyun dengan senyumnya. Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan memukul lengan Sehun pelan. "Aku serius, loh."

"Sekarang giliranmu, Wu Sehun."

"Aku punya satu syarat." Sehun kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun, "Aku tidak sembarangan menceritakan tentangku kepada sembarang orang."

"Curang! Aku tidak memberikan syarat apapun tadi." Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan kesal. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu, jadilah orang yang spesial untukku dan aku akan memberitahu semuanya. Juga alasan kenapa aku ingin bunuh diri." Sehun mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah seketika. Baekhyun melihat tatapan serius dari mata Sehun yang tertuju padanya.

"A-aku..." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, "beri aku waktu. Bohong kalau aku juga tidak tertarik padamu, Sehun-ah, tapi... aku.. tidak yakin..."

"Aku akan menunggu. Kapanpun kau siap."

"Terimakasih, Sehun-ah." Baekhyun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkannya." Seorang namja meninju pohon di sebelahnya melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun.

 **...**

Baekhyun sedang membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Oh ya, kini Baekhyun sudah diterima bekerja di Star Empire Coorporation sebagai General Manager. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersemangat mengingat ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya.

Baekhyun lalu melihat ponselnya bergetar, ada pesan masuk. Baekhyun lalu berhenti membereskan berkas-berkasnya, lalu mengecek ponselnya.

 _From : Wu Sehun_

 _Saturday, 4 June 2015 ; 21.03 PM_

 _Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Datanglah ke parkiran._

Baekhyun lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, lalu beranjak menuju parkiran. Namun saat Baekhyun akan melangkah keluar dari ruangan, Kris sudah berdiri menghalangi Baekhyun untuk berjalan. Baekhyun yang kaget sontak menatap Kris dengan pandangan bingung.

"Masih banyak pekerjaan, Baek." Kris menyerahkan setumpuk kertas kearah Baekhyun, "revisi lah kinerja HRD bulan ini. Jika sudah selesai kumpulkan hasil revisimu ke mejaku."

Baekhyun menerima setumpuk kertas tersebut, "tapi ini sudah jam pulang, dan—"

"Bukankah sudah tugas pegawai baru untuk kerja lembur? Lagipula besok libur, 'kan?" Kris lalu menunjuk kearah meja kerja Baekhyun, "Kembali ke mejamu."

"Baiklah... sajangnim." Dengan berat hati Baekhyun urungkan niatnya untuk pulang, dan memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Kris. Kris pun berjalan kembali ke ruangannya, dan Baekhyun kembali duduk di kursinya. Baekhyun lalu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku.

 _To : Wu Sehun_

 _Saturday, 4 June 2015 ; 21.15 PM_

 _Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, masih banyak pekerjaan ternyata._

Baekhyun lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas kinerja HRD. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah sangat lelah, ia bekerja dari jam 9 pagi hingga sekarang. Matanya pun mulai mengantuk, namun Baekhyun mencoba bertahan dengan tugas-tugasnya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko terkena semprot atasan-atasannya.

Saat Baekhyun sedang berfokus dengan pekerjaannya, sebuah tangan menepuk lembut pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkaget, dan sontak menoleh.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "ada apa kesini? Kau tak pulang?"

Sehun lalu menyeret kursi di depan meja Baekhyun ke samping Baekhyun. Sehun kini duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Aku ingin membantumu. Kebetulan besok aku tidak ada kuliah, jadi, yah, aku punya waktu luang."

"Kau masih kuliah?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun, "dimana?"

"Seoul National University. Jurusan International Business." Sehun lalu beralih pada kertas-kertas pekerjaan Baekhyun, "Jadi, kita mulai dari mana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan menjelaskan pada Sehun. Baekhyun dan Sehun berkutat dengan berkas-berkas tersebut sambil sesekali tertawa karena cerita lucu yang mereka lontarkan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.12 dan Baekhyun sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah.

"Sehun, aku lelah." Baekhyun mengucek matanya yang mulai menutup. Sehun lalu memegang kepala Baekhyun lalu menyandarkannya pada bahunya. Tangan Sehun melingkar di pundak Baekhyun, mengelus pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah, hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit besoknya." Sehun menoleh, dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah tenang Baekhyun saat tidur. Baekhyun sangat damai dan manis, dan jantung Sehun tidak bisa normal jika berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu. Sehun pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun.

 **...**

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela, membuat seorang laki-laki manis terbangun dari tidurnya. Laki-laki manis itu membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari. Baekhyun lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, ini bukan kamarnya. Kamarnya tidak sebesar ini dan interiornya juga tidak semewah ini. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu beranjak duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Sudah bangun?" Seorang namja membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun sontak menoleh, lalu mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memakai apron berwarna birunya dan membawa panci. Baekhyun langsung terkekeh melihat Sehun.

"Astaga Wu Sehun, kau seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memasak." Baekhyun menunjuk style Sehun. "astaga, Luhan! Aku belum mengabarinya, dia pasti akan mengomeliku nanti."

Baekhyun lalu mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidur. Baekhyun memang men-silent ponselnya jika sedang bekerja, jadi dia tidak tahu jika ada yang menelpon. Setelah melihat ponselnya, sontak Baekhyun terkejut melihat 12 panggilan tak terjawab dan 8 pesan masuk. Baekhyun lalu cepat-cepat menelpon nomor Luhan.

 _"YAH! Kau kemana, eoh!? Kau baik-baik saja!? Apa kau diculik!? Baekhyun jawablah!"_ Belum sempat Baekhyun mengabari Luhan tentang dirinya, Luhan sudah menyemburnya dengan ganas.

"Hyung, hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa, oke? Maaf tidak mengabarimu, semalam aku tertidur di kantor."

 _"Ah, syukurlah! Cepat pulanglah! Aku tidak sabar untuk mengomelimu karena membuatku khawatir!"_

"Ck, kututup!"

Baekhyun lalu menutup ponselnya dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju dapur, ia yakin Sehun sedang memasak disana. Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati Sehun sedang berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakan, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membantu Sehun.

"Hei, hyung. Kau ingin membantuku memasak jjigae? Aku takut nanti rasanya aneh." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia memang kurang dalam hal memasak.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang memasak." Baekhyun pun mulai memotong bahan-bahan yang ada untuk dimasak. Saat Baekhyun sedang fokus memasak, ia merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengelus tangan yang sedang memeluknya.

"Kau wangi." Ucap Sehun, "aku sekarang yakin jika aku benar benar mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Sehun-ah, aku..." Terdapat nada gugup di perkataan Baekhyun, "...aku tidak yakin..."

Sehun lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun sehingga sekarang Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya. Sehun selalu mengagumi apa yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun, seakan Baekhyun adalah orang paling sempurna yang pernah diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Sehun lalu mengangkat tangan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya tepat di dadanya, membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

"Lihat? Inilah bagaimana detak jantungku jika berdekatan denganmu." Ucap Sehun bersungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang sangat cepat seperti orang habis berlari. Dan hal itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengucapkannya yang benar, karena aku belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya." Sehun lalu berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun sembari menggenggam tangannya, "Byun Baekhyun, jadilah kekasihku."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika jantungnya juga berdetak sama kencangnya seperti Sehun, dan lidahnya kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. "A-aku... apakah kau serius?"

"Dapatkah kau mencari kebohongan padaku?" Sehun kembali menatap mata Baekhyun tajam, "kau adalah yang pertama. Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan hatiku, hyung."

"Berdirilah." Baekhyun lalu tersenyum, "Wu Sehun... aku... jawabanku adalah ya."

Sehun sontak kaget dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Sehun lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, dan Baekhyun membalasnya. Senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih, Baek-hyung. Terimakasih telah percaya padaku. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun lalu melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah." Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa senyum Baekhyun adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Dan laki-laki mungil di depannya itu telah menjadi miliknya.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun. Baekyun lalu tersenyum mengiyakan permohonan Sehun.

Sehun lalu memojokkan Baekhyun ke dinding. Ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil, namun Sehun semakin kecanduan dengan bibir Baekhyun. Sehun mulai menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, menyuruhnya untuk memberi akses bagi lidah Sehun untuk masuk. Pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh, ia membuka mulutnya sehingga lidah Sehun bisa masuk dan menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Nafas mereka memburu, Baekhyun mencoba mengimbangi Sehun namun Sehun terlalu mendominasi.

"Se-sehun-ah..." Baekhyun mencoba mendorong dada Sehun saat Sehun menyudahi ciumannya dan beralih ke leher jenjang Baekhyun. Menggigitnya kecil dan menjilatnya, Sehun sudah kecanduan.

"Ahh... hentikan... Se-sehun-ah, aku belum siap..." Baekhyun memohon kearah Sehun karena sudah mengerti apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Sehun lalu mengerti, dan menghentikan aksinya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Aku akan menunggu kapanpun kau siap, sayang." Sehun memandang Baekhyun yang sedang terengah-engah dengan tatapan lembut. Sehun terlalu mencintai laki-laki mungil di depannya itu, dan dia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau semesum ini," Baekhyun menjitak kepala Sehun. Sehun lalu meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja kena jitak.

"Aku hanya mesum padamu, hyung. Hanya kau yang bisa membangunkan little Sehun." Sehun tersenyum menggoda kearah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah semerah kepiting rebus. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, lalu menginjak kaki Sehun.

"Auw!"

"Aku mau mandi!"

 **...**

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah Sehun mengantarnya pulang. Saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, Luhan sudah menunggunya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menunggu penjelasan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu sifat Luhan, dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya.

"Ehem." Luhan berdehem, menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun menurut, lalu duduk di sofa disamping Luhan. "Jadi?"

"Yah, begitulah, kami bersama. Aku dan Wu Sehun." Baekhyun mengambil susu milik Luhan diatas meja dan meminumnya. Mata Luhan berbinar-binar setelah Baekhyun mengatakannya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Kau harus bercerita padaku seharian penuh!" Ucap Luhan penuh antusias.

"Hanya terjadi begitu saja, dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya dan aku menerimanya." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang _gloomy_ , seharusnya Baekhyun bercerita dengan senang. Luhan tahu Baekhyun sedang banyak pikiran.

"Oh, _sweety_ , apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Luhan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, dan Baekhyun tahu jika Luhan bisa membaca perasaannya sekarang.

"Aku... aku takut, hyung. Dia masih remaja, aku takut aku hanya membatasi hidupnya disaat dimana dia harusnya bersenang-senang. Dan aku takut dia hanya bermain-main denganku, hyung, kau tahu jika dia masih muda." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya kearah Luhan. Luhan dapat mengerti jika Baekhyun takut akan banyak hal.

"Baek, kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka padanya. Dia masih muda, tapi sudah berani menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Bukankah itu sudah membuktikan semuanya?" Luhan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"Terimakasih, Lu-hyung. Dan kenapa juga aku menjadi melankolis seperti ini?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita membuat cookies?"

"Ayo!"

 **...**

Seorang namja jangkung sedang mengetik beberapa kata di laptopnya. Laki-laki jangkung itu sesekali menyesap kopi nya yang sudah setengah habis. Di mejanya terdapat pigura foto laki-laki jangkung itu dengan seorang namja manis yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Saat laki-laki jangkung itu sedang fokus mengetik, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Bicara." Ucap laki-laki jangkung itu. Laki-laki jangkung itu lalu mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang di seberang telepon. Saat orang di seberang telepon itu berbicara, laki-laki jangkung itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Bagus. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan. Aku mengandalkanmu." Laki-laki jangkung itu lalu menutup teleponnya dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

Laki-laki jangkung itu menatap pigura yang ada di mejanya dengan tersenyum miris. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus sosok namja manis yang ada di foto itu. "Aku sudah pernah kehilanganmu sekali, dan aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

 **...**

End of _Being Remarkable_ ; 3639 words

Personal contact : _pathcode461atgmaildotcom_ (fast response)


End file.
